Who ever said a Miko can't be a full Youkai?
by HatsuandNaru-chan
Summary: The demoness stirred a bit before awaking. Looking up at Sesshomaru with her blueviolet eyes she smiled. Good Morning, Sesshomarusama. She told him. His golden eyes widened, Kagome?
1. Love Lost

Hi everybody! I'm back with a whole new fanfiction! This one revolves around Sesshomaru and Kagome and their loveness! They are the best couple evre besides Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda so I had to add this one. I've been writing it for like the past lots of weeks but you see..I never got around to actually typing it up. I have like 12 pages written up. :) I hope you like it R&R thank you, please!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Besides I'm still broke, only quartersto my name, only quarters...

* * *

**Who ever said a Miko can't be full Youkai?**

**Love Lost**

'Why have I been feeling like, like there is something missing?' Kagome thought as she walked behind Inuyasha, Shippou on her shoulder, and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara behind her.

'I know I love Inuyasha, who I know loves Kikyou, no matter how much he might want to deny it.' By the point she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings, which probably explains why she bumped into a tree.

"KAGOME, Are you stupid or something? What the hell were you thinking, bumping into a tree like that, look at you, you're bleeding." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she sat against the tree she hit.

She didn't do it on purpose or anything so why did he have to yell at her. "Inuyasha…OSUWARI" She yelled the 'thump' so loud the taiyoukai himself heard it.

OOoOoOo

Rin looked up at the taiyoukai with a confused look. "What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama, you seem troubled?" She asked worriedly but continuing to walk.

"My brother and the miko, the hoshi, and the slayer re nearby," He replied simply, not looking at her, but even still she noticed a longing in his eyes when he said 'the miko'.

'This is the first time Sesshomaru-sama referred to that girl as a miko rather than 'my brother's wench', is something wrong with him or something?' Jaken wondered to himself, walking next to the taiyoukai.

Suddenly he stopped and tuned in one direction walking faster than before. "Uh, Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" Rin asked leaving to run to stay at the same pace.

OOoOoOo

"Kagome, are you stupid, and what the hell I didn't deserve that, what's wrong with you?" He snapped getting up and rubbing his head.

Kagome looked at him and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Running past him she let them fall, she keep running until she reached a lake, it had to have been a long ways away because she ran around anywhere and everywhere so he couldn't follow her.

OOoOoOo

'The miko is nearby,' Sesshomaru said silently as he could hear her sobs and smell the sale and sadness in the air. "Damn my stupid brother," he cursed aloud.

"Is he talking about her?" Rin whispered, even though her attempted failed and Sesshomaru heard her anyway and nodded.

Kagome felt the taiyoukai approach her along with a human and another youkai only not as powerful. That dumb toad youkai that followed Sesshomaru around everywhere.

For some reason her being in tat condition drew him closer to her. He loved her yes, but did she love him back? Would she be horrified if he tried anything?

Sighing Kagome got up but her sobs didn't stop, she just kept on crying. Seeing Sesshomaru though made her lighten up a bit. She couldn't help but smile through her sobs.

'She smiled,' He thought looking at her, that look took him back for a moment only to be brought back to reality by her running to him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and she just kept on crying until she had no tears left and she let go of hi, falling onto her butt.

"What's wrong miko?" He asked, still standing but looking at her. "It was my brother, am I wrong?" He continued, Rin and Jaken looking at him in surprise.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is you're brother's wench! Why are you showing her affection, are you mad?" The toad youkai yelled running around like mad.

"I think it's sweet!" Rin chirped as she clung to Kagome, squeezing her tight and remembering her from the time she was saved by her and her hanyou friend.

"I remember you! You're Rin right?" Kagome asked cheerily; apparently having lost the sadness, even though Sesshomaru could still smell the sadness that floated through the air.

"Right, Right, You're uh---uh…" Rin said excitedly only to be cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said finishing Rin's sentence, he obviously, remembered which caught Kagome off guard.

"Yes miko, I remembered. Or rather paid attention to my stupid hanyou of a brother…" He replied to her unasked question.

"Now then, do you want to come with me back to my castle as the Lady of the Western Lands or will you choose my brother?" Sesshomaru asked, he loved her and that's all there was to it, the only question was did she love him back.

Noticing she just aped at him Sesshomaru turned around as he started to walk away figuring she's pick his brother over him.

Kagome have him a questioning look. Then just blushed and nodded. "I uh-will go with you…"

Sesshomaru spun around and looked at Kagome with a sort expression. "I assume you'll want you're things, so we will go where ever it is that the brother of mine is to collect them and then we'll go…home…"

OOoOoOo

"What do you mean Kagome? You can't just l-leave me…" Shippou cried as he clung to her arm; choking out every word through his sobs.

"Well if it was ok with Sesshomaru-sama, I'd rather like you to come with me. You're my son and besides you could always play with Rin!" Kagome told him turning to Sesshomaru who simply nodded.

Kagome winked at him, making him blush slightly, gathering her things not looking at Inuyasha once but giving reassuring looks at both Sango and Miroku.

Nodding to Sesshomaru they turned and walked into the darkness leaving Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha baffled.

"Did she just…HER WITH SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha asked still looking in the direction that Kagome and Sesshomaru went in.

"Inuyasha no baka…" Sango said s she just turned around and set her things out to go to bed. Miroku simply shook his head and just followed what Sango was doing.

OOoOoOo


	2. Betrayed Emotions

Hello again! I typed up chapter 2 for you so here it is. Uhm, who ever wondered something about chapter 1 will find out their answeres on the very end of this chapter thank you!

(A/N: Sesshomaru's arm has regenerated for those who were wondering…)

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha...ONLY QUARTERS REMEMBER!

**

* * *

**

**Betrayed Emotions**

Kagome began on her way with Sesshomaru until she heard scuffling and a noise coming from nearby bushes.

Sesshomaru still hadn't noticed she left his side and Shippou was asleep on Auh-Un next to Rin and Jaken.

Looking in the bushed Kagome saw the one thing she ever expected, especially from that person. In public no less, public bushed anyway.

To her horror Kagome saw Inuyasha overtop his dead wench, tears swelled in her eyes as she saw he has already begun undressing her.

Kikyo noticed Kagome and just smiled and pulsed Inuyasha closer to her.

Running Kagome's tears fell down her cheeks, past Auh-Un, past Sesshomaru and if it weren't for Sesshomaru grabbing her wrist she would've continued running.

Her sobs slurred her words so she eventually stopped trying to say anything and just slammer her first into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I hate him," Kagome choked out through her last sibs. "He picked his dead bitch over, me…" She continued dropping to her knees, Sesshomaru still with a grip on her wrist.

"Miko, get up." Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome apparently not listening because she didn't move a muscle and just sat where she was sobs being chocked out every once and a while.

Lowering himself next to her Sesshomaru put his hands on her shoulders looking at her with a reassuring gaze that made her cry even more.

"Let's go home, Kagome." He told her, his forehead resting on hers with his eyes closed.

Nodding she got up and they continued walking, the whole way to the castle Kagome had a slight smile as she and Sesshomaru walked hand in hand…

OooOoOo

"Servant, take Rin to her room and get mine ready." Sesshomaru ordered to one of the servant youkai that walked up to greet him.

Nodding the servant escorted a jumpy Rin into the castle. Jaken had still been shocked by the earlier happenings and just walked into the castle, not being ordered but knowing he had to leave anyway.

"I'm tired, I just want to sleep." Kagome told Sesshomaru who was still looking in the directing Rin and the servant went.

"I know, come we'll go to bed." Sesshomaru told her as they started walking into the castle, Kagome still not realizing the extent of his words.

OooOoOo

After three flights of stairs they stopped and began to walk down a vast hallway covered in blue and black because there were only doors at the end of the hallway.

Stopping at the grand doors Kagome got a chance to get a good look at them before Sesshomaru opened the doors.

They were made in dark wood with two dogs carved out that looked like they guarded the room, making sure that anybody that wasn't suppose to get in stayed out.

'This must be his room, finally…' Kagome thought before noticing her own words. 'DOES THIS MEAN,' Her thought drifted as Sesshomaru opened the doors leading her into the room.

As they both walked in Kagome looked around, on one side was a door and a dresser made in the same wood the main doors were made out of. The other side held another door and a table with a big mirror on top.

The bed lay in the middle of the room made up of the same wood as everything else. The sheets looked like black silk; it was a canopy bed.

After the doors had closed Kagome just sat on the bed thinking about today and the day's events. Her sobs came back and her teas began to fall again.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her and set next to her. As he did her sobs stopped but the tears still fell down her cheeks.

**Warning: Below until the next bold lettering is all mild lemon-ness; not too much but enough so for those who don't like to read it go to the next area of bold…that is all.**

Cupping her cheek and turning her head to him Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, gently at first, because he wasn't sure if she would respond. But she did and with more passion too.

Their lips brushed against each other fiercely as though they've done this many a time ago, both with the same passion in their eyes.

Putting his arms around her shoulders Sesshomaru began to undress her as she did him. Within five seconds they were completely unclothed, with their clothes scattered over the floor.

Kagome unlocked from Sesshomaru's lips, both were panting almost gasping for air as she scrambled to the head of the bed and got under the covers opening her arms to Sesshomaru who didn't hesitate to join her.

As Sesshomaru kissed her his hand explored her body finding every spot that made her squirm and moan in delight.

His tongue penetrated her lips causing one of her arms to wrap around his neck and one of her legs to curl around his.

Nibbling on her ear, Sesshomaru knew that she was to be his mate and that gave him an idea. If she wished it she could be at least it she cold be at least a hanyou.

"If you could…would you choose to be at least a hanyou?" He whispered into her ear, his hand stopping on her waist. "To be able to outlive your natural years and stay by my side longer?" He asked.

"If it means being with you…" Kagome managed before whimpering because of Sesshomaru's wandering hand. "Then…yes." She said before her leg curled more around his then it already was, her hands roaming about his body now too.

Grinning Sesshomaru bit his wrist and it began to bleed then bit Kagome on the neck causing her to bite her lip so much it almost bled.

Pouring his own blood in the wound it fell on top of the newly made mark and healed over quickly.

'He marked me I am now his…' Kagome thought as she noticed he was positioned himself on top of hr and then started kissing her again, not hesitating to put his tongue in her mouth this time.

He bit her lip and groped her breast as a form of distracting her before 'entering' her body causing her to whimper with pleasure.

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome whispered before letting herself go in to the simple joys that Sesshomaru led her to.

**End of Mild Lemon-ness**

Sesshomaru awoke with a beautiful demoness resting peacefully at his side. He was half expecting Kagome to burst in to the room yelling. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT," and "WHO IS THIS BITCH?" Time passed and nothing happened…

The demoness stirred a bit before awaking. Looking up at Sesshomaru with her blue-violet eyes the demoness smiled. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama." She said. His eyes widened, "Kagome?"

* * *

levele-He has loved her since like the day that he met her pretty much and having had to fight by ehr side because of Inuyasha made him fall even more in love. Uber kawaii, ne? 

inuyasha-lover8-The reason that it went by fast was becuase originally chapter one was suppose to be the prolouge and chapter two would originally begin it but becuase of the amount of elaboration I decided to make it a regular chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far they mean so much to me! I know it was mostly made of lemon but what can I say I love lemon and I hope I did a good job writing it. :)


End file.
